


Loved By Death

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grim Reaper! Wonwoo, Happy Ending, Human! Junhui, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Near Death Experiences, Recovered Memories, Temporary Character Death, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Wonwoo is a grim reaper who just can't do his job right-all because of a human he fell in love with





	Loved By Death

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates! And to those who don't, happy 31st of October, I hope you have a good day.

Junhui couldn’t feel his body anymore. He was numb from head to toe, his skin was as cold as ice, and he couldn’t move a single eyelash. The blank of wood that had been ripped from a roof and then had swept him down into the canal was running free downstream, while Junhui laid unmoving at the bottom of the ditch in the mud, watching the shadows above and the rain hit the surface above him.

 

He was already dead, his heart wasn’t beating, his lungs had collapsed, but he could still see for some reason, and he watched as a dark figure looked down at him from the water’s edge, possibly a passerby who had seen it happened, and wondered if he was still alive.

 

He wasn’t alive, and neither was the being watching him. Junhui blinked, and the next thing he knew, he was laying in the soggy grass by the flooding canal. Over him stood a tall figure, dressed from head to toe in a long, black robe, with an enormous hood covering its face. Thin, white hands reached up and pulled the hood down from the face underneath. It was surprisingly handsome, sharp features with even sharper eyes, that were as black as the sky hanging overhead, no, even darker than that, almost as dark as the robe that still covered the rest of its body.

 

The being looked down at him, watched him in silence, and being dead, Junhui couldn’t say anything either, even if he had wanted to. Junhui had wondered what death would be like on a few occasions, but he never thought it would happen at the tender age of nineteen when he had barely even started living.

 

“Wen Junhui,” The figure said. There was something about its voice, something inhumane, despite the fact they were perfectly comprehensible. It looked down at him after saying his name for a while, and that was the last thing he saw.

 

Until the woke up in his bed, in his mother’s house, very much alive, his heart beating, steady and strong, his cheeks red with warmth and life, and his mother leaning over him, asking him what had happened, but he couldn’t answer her, because he didn’t know what had happened, the last thing he remember was the storm hitting and trying to rush home.

 

Junhui didn’t remember dying, or the being that had saved him either.

…

When Junhui is twenty-one and living in Korea, he gets stabbed in the stomach on his walk home from class. He had been doing nothing by walking, bag over his shoulders, thinking of going into the smoothie place across from the street from his dorm before going in to do his reading.

 

While he laid on the cold, hard ground of the lonely pavement, a figure appeared above him, one that he thought he had seen before, but didn’t know where or how. The figure drew down its hood, and he saw pale skin, sharp eyes, a sharp jaw, a frown.

 

“How could it have happened again in just two years?” The figure asked itself, and before Junhui could try to choke out any words around the blood in his throat, suffocating him, his vision faded, but not before he felt the being lean down and run their cold fingers over his face.

 

This time, he woke up on the couch in the dorm lobby, and once again, he did not remember a thing, didn’t remember the figure, or even getting stabbed. A memory, a false one, was put in his mind of him arriving back safely, deciding to nap in the empty lobby, and when he looked, there was a blueberry and grapefruit smoothie, his favorite, sitting on the coffee table a few feet away.

…

Five months later, Junhui was crossing the street while looking down at his phone, and someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulls him out of the way of the oncoming truck that would have crushed him flat.

 

When he turned around, a familiar face was looking back at him, and this time, Junhui remembered immediately.

 

“You- “

 

“You should be more careful,” The being told him, with its deep voice, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. People walking passed gave Junhui strange looks because as far as they could see, he was just standing there, gaping up at nothing but thin air.

 

 “Who are you?” Junhui asked before he was forced to forget again.

 

“I don’t know what you would call me originally,” They said. “But you can call me Wonwoo.”

 

“Wonw-“

 

“Not that you’ll remember me anyways, Junhui.” Wonwoo said, and before Junhui could protest, could say anything else, and just like the previous two times, Junhui woke up somewhere warm and safe, completely unharmed. He didn’t remember him, but he remembered something, a feeling, a burst in his heart, something was there, something important, but he couldn’t recall who or what it was and eventually, he forgot altogether.

...

Junhui was lost and had been walking in the rain for the last three hours when suddenly, his shirt dried and a large, yellow umbrella was being held over his head.

 

“You caught hyperthermia.” The robed being said, his face visible from his hood. “Why on earth would you be walking in the rain for so long?”

 

At Junhui’s wide-eyed gaze, Wonwoo was quick to say. “Don’t worry though, I healed you, so you won’t die.”

 

Instead of asking who or what or how that was possible, Junhui looked at him and asked. “D-don’t I know you from somewhere?”

 

Wonwoo smiled at him, and it made his face warm and his nose crinkles up cutely.

 

“We’ve known each other for a long time, Junnie.”

Junhui was twenty-five, and he swore he had never seen this man before in his entire life, but he didn’t feel afraid, instead, he felt safe, safer than he ever had before, and even though he didn’t remember, something inside of him did tell him he knew this man, and like he had said, he had known him for a long time.

 

“I..I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.” Junhui said, and he sounded truly sorry.

 

“I know you don’t.”

 

The two of them walked down the lane until they finally reached a street with cars running passed. Wonwoo stuck an arm out, and a taxi appeared out of nowhere. Even the driver looked like he didn’t know what had happened or how he had gotten there.

 

Wonwoo brought a coat out from thin air, and wrapped it around Junhui’s shoulders, leading him into the back of the taxi and making sure he took the umbrella with him.

“He’ll take you back to the city.” Wonwoo told Junhui. “Make sure you use the umbrella once you get there, and take a warm shower once your home. Don’t worry about the price, I already paid for it.” And like that, a wad of cash was sitting on the seat next to Junhui.

 

“Be safe.” Wonwoo told him, before closing the cab door. When Junhui looked out the window, trying to follow him, see where he was going, he saw nothing at all.

 

By the time he got back to the apartment, he could barely remember anything. He ran back to the front door and was going to grab the umbrella, yes the umbrella would help him remember, perhaps he wouldn’t remember Wonwoo, but he would know that something happened if he had it with him.

 

When Junhui got the front door, the umbrella was no longer on the floor where Junhui had left it, and he didn’t remember Wonwoo or being lost out in the country either.

…

“Why do you keep saving him?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo. “He’s not meant for anything important now, you know that, he was supposed to die years ago, just let it happen.”

 

“I can’t do that.” Wonwoo told Jihoon.

 

“Why not?”

 

Wonwoo knew why. He had fallen in love with the human. This stupid, foolish human, who never watched out for himself and who always got hurt, who so easily, so often, walked into his own death, never becoming more aware or conscious, because Wonwoo always made sure he never remembered anything.

 

“Being off by one soul is so annoying,” Jihoon told him.

 

“It’s not my problem,” Wonwoo said. “I can do whatever I want.”

 

“Is this what you want?” Jihoon asked. “To take care of this human you’re so stupidly in love with for the rest of his life? What are you going to do when he gets married, has kids, or when he gets old? When’s he’s over a hundred, will you let him go then? When is it going to end Wonwoo, what do you even want from him?”

 

Wonwoo was silent.

 

“You can’t have that,” Jihoon said. “Not with him, not ever. Even when he dies, you two will always be different.”

 

“He can’t be like me,” Wonwoo said eventually. “But I can be like him.”

 

“That will destroy you.” Jihoon said.

 

“It’s possible.” Wonwoo said, having already made up his mind.

 

It will take a long time, but he’s willing to do it, he will do it, because he couldn’t think of anything else he wanted more then to be with Junhui, even if it means that one day, he will come back to this realm, as nothing other than one of the subjects.

…

Years later, Junhui is twenty-seven, and he’s at a work party, bored of his mind and looking for something, anything, no, not anything, someone, but he can’t remember who, someone he knows but he doesn’t know.

 

He doesn’t know why, what makes him do it, but he walks up to the roof of the apartment, a few people mingling, sipping champagne and talking. And he steps close, so his body is pressed up against the perimeter of the roof, not knowing why, or what he’s doing, but he feels like he’ll find whatever it is that he’s looking for if he does stand there, he even makes sure to hold onto the banister as he looks down to the ground far below, just in case.

 

Suddenly, arms grab him around the waist, and he’s pulled backward, and when he wipes around, there’s a face staring down at him, one he knows he knows but doesn’t really remember.

 

Hair that he thinks was once black is dyed a dark, chestnut brown, black eyes are now a dark, but warm brown, pale skin is still pale, but there’s more color in it, a little redness. Instead of the long, black robe he for some reason thinks the man will be wearing, he’s dressed in black jeans, shiny black shoes, a black button down, and a black blazer on top of that, and he’s wearing a silver necklace around his neck, and silver rings on his fingers, all with black diamonds on them, and he doesn’t know that one day, the man will give one of those rings to him to have forever. Even when they die, Jihoon will let him keep it, it was his promise to Wonwoo, before Wonwoo left everything to him.

 

Junhui blinks and looks at him even closer, there’s something human about this being, no, he is completely human, unlike the one he thinks he remembers meeting times and times ago in the past, except for when he speaks down to Junhui, his voice is just as deep as it always was, but it doesn’t make his hair stand on end in alarm, instead, he feels warmth and a little arousal.

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo says. “You can’t do that anymore, I can’t save you as much as I used to before.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll still do your very best though,” Junhui finds himself saying. “Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo cocks his head to the side, and asks him, “Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?”

 

Junhui looks at him, because he doesn’t, not really, but he ends up saying the truth, “No, but I feel like I’m supposed to.”

 

“If you want,” Wonwoo says to him. “You can start getting to know me now.”

 

Junhui nods, and for the rest of his life, he spends his time knowing, remembering, and loving Jeon Wonwoo, the man who gave up his immortality, his past, his empire, just to be with him.

 

Not that he knows that.

 

As it is something only for Death himself to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
